Goodbye to You
by E.A. Cooper
Summary: A PhoebeCole oneshot, based on Michelle Branch's Goodbye to you. Takes place from after the first vanquish to Phoebe's last day.


Here's my lastest story. I don't own a thing. Pleading and begging aren't enough apparently.

**Goodbye to You**

_Of All the Things I Believed in_

Phoebe Halliwell hadn't believed in much of anything in her life. However, she had believed in the love that she and Cole turner had. They believed it could overcome anything.

_I just want to get it over with _

Cole had tried to protect Phoebe (and her sisters) by taking in the hollow. Ever since, he had been acting differently. She had just wanted him to come clean and tell her what was wrong. Too bad for her that she was prepared for what Cole said.

_Tears form behind my eyes, but I do not cry _

When Phoebe thought back on it, she realized that Cole had tried his best to control the source. She almost cried just thinking about all of the signs that she missed; but she didn't have anymore tears.

_Counting' the days that pass me by_

Phoebe knew it'd only be a matter of time before Cole came back. She knew that she couldn't be with him. No matter how much it hurt, she knew she had to reject him.

_I've been searching' deep down in my soul_

_Words I don't hear are starting' to get old_

It had been a week she had had to vanquish Cole. She kept searching for an answer as to where they went wrong. Maybe he hadn't loved her. He hadn't said it recently.

_Feels like I'm starting all over again, _

_The last three years were just pretend_

Phoebe wanted to move on. She wanted to forget all about Cole and the heartache that came with him. She wanted a clean slate. Phoebe understood that she could never forget Cole and her love for him, but it could never be.

_And I said, Goodbye to You_

_Goodbye to everything I thought I knew_

Vanquishing Cole was the hardest thing Phoebe ever had to do. He was her world, her everything. But Phoebe had convinced herself it was for the best.

_You were the one that I loved_

Phoebe loved and Cole loved Phoebe. The source, however planned only to use her and produce the biggest source of magic ever seen.

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

After Prue died, Phoebe tried to stay strong for Piper. Piper was a wreck. Seeing her like that, Phoebe knew she shouldn't grieve in front of her. Cole was the one she turned to. He was her support.

_I used to get lost in your eyes,_

_and it seems that I can't live a day without you_

Cole's eyes were the first thing that Phoebe noticed about him. She often got lost in those beautiful blue eyes. Every day of Phoebe's short pregnancy, she thought about how the baby would look so much like Cole. It killed her inside, but she continued to stay strong for her family.

_Closing my eyes and you chase the thought away_

_To a place where I am blinded by the light_

_But it's not right_

But, each time Phoebe thought like, she closed her eyes and thought of all the good things about herself, Cole, and the baby. Though it was wrong, she cherished these thoughts and feelings.

_Goodbye to you_

_Goodbye to everything I thought I knew_

_You were the one I loved_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

After Phoebe lost the baby, she went into a void where she was afraid to love; to open up. She refused to let her sisters see how devastated she was after her child's death.

_And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time_

_I want what's yours and I want what's mine_

_I want you, but I'm not giving in this time_

In the weeks and years, even, afterwards Phoebe still loved Cole. Inwardly, it tore her apart to voluntarily hurt him. She knew it wasn't right, and so decided never to give in to evil again.

_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

Phoebe came to realize that even though he was gone for good, she could never possibly stop loving Cole. Sure, the love for him diminished a little overtime, but never completely. He was the most painful part of her past and the brightest part of her future.

_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

She just promised herself that each day was a new day, a new beginning. It was alright to move on. And, move on she did. Of all things in her past, Cole was the one Phoebe missed most.

_And when the stars fall I will lie awake_

_You're my shooting star_

Never could the love Phoebe and Cole shared be forgotten, and it never was. Phoebe never told her children, or grandchildren, or greatly extended family about Cole. He was her speacil piece of her past, present, and future. Phoebe always made sure to remember him, every single day.

Well, what'd you think? Bad, good, sloppy, awesome - your choice. Please leave a review.


End file.
